Computers and other devices utilize digital buses to transfer data between components within a computer, or between computers. These digital buses utilize various media for such transfer of data. For example, these digital buses utilize wire (e.g., gold, copper, etc.), optical fiber, wireless communications, and/or any other media that provides for such transfer. These digital buses also utilize various agreed-upon formats for transmitting and receiving data between devices, or communication protocols for such transfer. Examples of these communication protocols include I2C, Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP), File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI)/Universal Asynchronous Receiver Transmitter (UART) protocol, or any other protocol that provides for such transfer.